Spiral Monochrome
by Liu Lin An
Summary: Bagian kedua Monochrome Trilogy. Karin telah terlalu lama hidup dalam kukungan prisma monochrome menjemukan dan ia butuh perubahan. Hanya saja Karin tidak tahu, bahwa perubahan itu ternyata tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Suigetsu bukan lagi bagian dari hidupnya. Prisma bergerak dan warna menjemukan itu mulai menggelap. Hingga akhirnya di suatu titik ia sadar, ia telah jatuh cinta.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spiral Monochrome © Liu Lin An**

 **Pairing: SuiKarin**

 **Warning: Miss Typo, OoC, Alternative Universe/AU.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Bagian kedua _Monochrome Trilogy_**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin selalu tahu bahwa hidupnya, pada titik tertentu, membutuhkan perubahan warna. Bukan hanya sekedar gambaran monochrome putih yang menjemukan. Benar-benar warna.

Tapi ketika Hozuki Suigetsu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan dunianya, Karin tidak bisa menghindari kepekatan hitam yang mulai mendatangi dunianya.

Jika sebelum ini hidup Karin terasa monoton dan sangat membosankan, maka sekarang hidupnya serasa seperti di neraka.

Neraka, di tingkat paling dasar.

Karin meruntuk.

Setelah pertengkaran dengan Suigetsu hari itu, pemuda itu menghindarinya. Dan mengerikannya lagi, saat Karin berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semuanya ternyata _tidak_ baik-baik saja.

Setengah hidupnya ia habiskan dengan Suigetsu disisinya, menganggunya. Mengundang Karin untuk mencekiknya di setiap kesempatan. Dan kini setelah pemuda itu pergi dari hidupnya, semuanya terasa… kosong.

Ironis sebenarnya, mengingat selama ini Karin selalu berharap Suigetsu segera enyah dari hidupnya dan berhenti mengganggunya. Namun saat itu semua terjadi, Karin malah merasa, _well¸_ kehilangan.

 _Kehilangan, kehilangan, kehilangan_. Karin bahkan sudah muak mengulang kata itu dalam benaknya. Karin tidak pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak memiliki saudara—ia anak tunggal, maupun teman. Jadi situasi ini sangat asing untuknya.

Kalau bisa, Karin tidak ingin merasa kehilangan, tapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya tidak merasakan apa-apa dari aksi menghindar Suigetsu terhadap dirinya.

Keesokan paginya setelah pertengkaran itu, Suigetsu berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Karin tidak bisa lagi melakuan ritual harian mereka dengan saling melempar hinaan terhadap penampilan masing-masing dan saling merusak mood di pagi hari. Dan ini, anehnya, membuat Karin cemas.

Begitu tiba di sekolah, Karin masih belum melihat sosok jangkung Suigetsu di kelas. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sulit bergaul, Suigetsu adalah pribadi yang supel. Ia duduk empat bangku di depan Karin yang menempati bangku paling pojok di belakang kelas.

Karin menunggu dan menunggu. Begitu bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi, akhirnya pemuda itu muncul, bersama beberapa teman prianya dan berceloteh riang seperti biasanya. Kecuali, ia sama sekali tidak melirik Karin sambil tersenyum mengejek seperti _biasanya._

Karin ingin mencabuti rambutnya sendiri ketika memikirkannya. Ia pasti sudah gila karena ia berpikir sudah menjadi kebiasaan Suigetsu untuk melakukan itu kepadanya setiap pagi—menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum mengejek menyebalkan. Karin menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu tidak benar.

Karin mengingat-ingat, pasti Suigetsu tidak selalu tersenyum—dengan menyebalkan, ke arahnya setiap pagi, oh sial, Karin bahkan hampir ingat setiap sudut bibir pemuda itu melengkung naik dengan angkuh selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya!

Dan ia menggerutu pelan karenanya.

Selanjutnya, Karin sadar ia tidak pernah—karena ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menanyakan lagi, bergabung dalam tim menulis mana pun setelah menolak tawaran setim yang ditawarkan Suigetsu untuk tugas akhir mereka. Sebentar lagi mereka akan naik ke kelas tiga, dan tentu saja tugas ini sangat penting karena berasal dari Anko-sensei. Sensei-nya itu cukup berani meberikannya nila F berganda kalau mau jika tugas itu tidak dikumpul tepat waktu di mejanya—dengan memuaskan!

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Karin untuk segera menyesali pilihannya dengan menolak tawaran Suigetsu karena tugas itu ternyata terlalu mustahil dikerjakan sendiri.

Tapi ajaibnya, ia tidak benar-benar mengerjakannya sendirian. Ia mendapat kelompok—kelompok dadakan, yang kekurangan orang di dalamnya. Seorang gadis pemalu berambut indigo, sepupu lelakinya yang begitu pendiam, dan seorang gadis bercepol dua yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluh.

Karin memilih sikap bijaksana dengan tidak berkomentar apapun selain tentang tugas mereka. Si gadis pemalu dan pemuda pendiam itu memang mungkin bukan objek yang mudah tersulut emosinya. Tapi gadis bercepol dua yang selalu mengeluh—dimana mengikis kesabaran Karin setiap detiknya, adalah masalah lain.

Setelah tugas itu tuntas dan dikumpulkan— dimana si gadis pemalu berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya, si pemuda cuek saja dan gadis lainnya terus-terusan mengerang bahagia, Karin meninggalkan kelompok kecil itu dalam diam.

Karin tidak ahli dalam bersosialisasi, jadi ia tidak terlalu mengharap bahwa salah satu dari anggota kelompoknya mungkin saja bisa menjadi temannya.

Dan—terkutuklah dia, hal pertama yang bisa ia pikirkan saat tugas itu diselesaikan dan diserahkan pada senseinya adalah Suigetsu.

Sudah sebulan mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa, sekalipun biasanya dengan cara yang sangat buruk. Suigetsu bahkan _hampir_ tidak pernah masuk ke jarak pandang Karin. Selain di kelas, Karin tidak bisa melihatnya, bukan berarti Karin ingin melihatnya setiap menit.

Tapi Karin butuh sebuah kesempatan dan ia berhutang maaf.

Ini menganggunya, dengan cara paling menyebalkan di dunia. Ia ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri sampai mati karenanya. Lucu bagaimana dulu ia tidak begitu peduli terhadap pemuda itu dan kini ia malah menjadi sebuah prioritas. Sebuah permintaan maaf. Hanya itu yang ingin Karin wujudkan. Sederhana.

Tapi sepertinya Suigetsu tidak membuatnya terdengar mudah.

Karin menghabiskan sisa semester akhirnya di kelas dua untuk menunggu kesempatan meminta maaf, tapi Suigetsu tidak pernah—sekali pun, muncul lagi di hadapannya. Kalau pun Karin meihat pemuda itu, dia akan dikawal oleh semua teman-temannya. Dan Karin tidak punya nyali untuk menariknya di depan gerombolan para pria yang malah akan membuatnya terlihat konyol.

Jadi, hingga kenaikan ke kelas tiga, Karin masih menunggu, dan menunggu.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa Karin percayai adalah ternyata mereka akhirnya berada di kelas yang berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya selama satu dekade ini. Dari taman kanak-kanak hingga di sekolah menengah, mereka selalu berkumpul di satu kelas yang sama. Salah satu mengapa aksi saling menghina mereka sangat melegenda di mata teman-teman sekelasnya dulu.

Dan kini, mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Sesuatu di dalam diri Karin pun tiba-tiba berjengit menyebalkan—semakin menyebalkan saat Karin sadar itu adalah perasaan _takut._ Ya, takut. Karin tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi selama ini entah bagaimana ternyata eksistensi Suigetsu di sisinya membuatnya nyaman. Sekali pun dengan semua hinaan, ejekan dan cibiran yang saling mereka lontarkan. Suigetsu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan ketika ia membayangkan akan berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan Suigetsu, ia sadar bagian lain dirinya menjerit ketakutan.

Itu artinya ia akan sendirian.

 _Benar-benar_ sendirian.

.

Karin melangkah dengan lemas ke kelas barunya. Kelas 3-B. Seumur hidupnya terus ia habiskan di kelas yang semuanya berada di peringkat C kebawah. Karin pintar, tapi dia bukan jenius. Dan berada di kelas ini, membuatnya yakin ia akan lebih tersiksa daripada di neraka.

"Aduh duh, maaf. Maaf."

Karin terkejut saat seseorang menabraknya di belokan tangga ketika ia hendak berbelok ke kelasnya. Tabrakan kecil itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat gadis dengan bobot seperti Karin jatuh berguling-guling di tangga dengan tidak elegan, atau lebih parah, patah leher dan mati.

Tapi berkas apapun itu—yang memiliki tinggi hampir satu meter, jatuh berantakan di sekitar tangga seperti tumpahan susu di lantai. Ini kekacauan, batin Karin. Ia kemudian mengangguk kecil sambil bergumam pelan untuk menimpali permintaan maaf gadis tersebut lalu ikut berjongkok membantunya memunguti berkas-berkas tersebut.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar ceroboh. Tsunade-sensei akan menggangtungku karena ini." Keluh gadis yang menabraknya sambil bersungut-sungut kesal memunguti kertas-kertas di dekatnya. Karin mendongak pelan dari acara memunguti-kertas-kertas-nya, lalu mengamati gadis itu dengan seksama. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda pucat sebahu dan jatuh dengan patuh disisi-sisi wajahnya yang berbentuk hati. Hidungnya mungil, meski tidak mancung tapi sangat cocok dengan proporsi wajahnya. Pipinya merah merona, warna yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran kulit orang Jepang. Dan matanya—ya Tuhan! Apa itu benar-benar hijau?!

"Hehe maafkan aku. Aku sedikit terburu-buru tadi. Tapi aku juga terlalu ceroboh. Oh ya, Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kau?"

Karin berkedip beberapa saat. Rasanya gadis itu berbicara tanpa bernafas, membuatnya sedikit mengernyit karenanya.

"Um, Karin. Uzumaki Karin."

"Haa! Kau sepupunya si Idiot itu ya?! Oh maaf, bukannya bermaksud kasar. Tapi sungguh, Naruto sangat tidak tertahankan."

"Tidak tertahankan?" Mau tidak mau, Karin tersenyum geli. Sepupunya—Uzumaki Naruto, memang tipe-tipe yang hyperaktif, banyak bicara dan banyak berulah. Tapi ia tidak begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu. Dan ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu pada Karin.

"Yaah, kau tahu sendiri." Gadis bernama Sakura itu merengut pelan sambil menggerakan tangannya seperti capit ke arah Karin. Dan demi Tuhan, sebelum Karin menyadarinya, ia sudah terkekeh. Perlu di garis bawahi bahwa satu-satunya hal yang paling mendekati tawa bagi Karin adalah dengusan. Dan sekarang ia terkekeh, sedikit lagi ia akan tergelak.

"Nah kau tahu sendiri. Apa kau akan ke kelas 3-B? Aku juga berada di kelas yang sama. Kuharap kita bisa mengobrol lagi nanti. Aku harus mengantarkan berkas ini pada Tsunade-sensei. Atau dia bisa _benar-benar_ menggantungku." Sakura menghela nafas pelan sambil menyeimbangkan tumpukan berkas itu dalam dekapannya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Dan Karin tahu, ini adalah kesempatan. Ia tidak pernah membuka kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan siapapun—sebagian besar karena ia menganggap ia takkan bisa diterima. Tapi kali ini, Karin tahu, ia tidak boleh mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Aa, akan aku temani."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat Karin. Menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. Dan Karin pun akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya saat semua isi perutnya seperti dilambungkan ke atas. Menyenangkan.

Jadi ia berlari kecil ke arah Sakura, mengambil sebagian berkas, dan berlalu bersama gadis merah muda itu di koridor sekolah yang ramai.

Untuk pertama kalinya—pikir Karin bangga, ia berhenti bertindak seperti pengecut.

.

Suigetsu bukan pengecut.

Sial, tapi tindakannya beberapa bulan ini menunjukan sebaliknya. Dia berlari kesana kemari menghindari Karin seperti orang dungu.

Bodoh, runtuknya.

Setelah pertengkaran mereka, Suigetsu kehilangan kekuatannya—kepercayaan diri, untuk bertatap muka dengan gadis bersurai marun tersebut. Dan itu menjengkalkan sampai keubun-ubun untuknya. Sehari setelah pertengkaran itu, ia banyak berbicara konyol di depan teman-temannya. Berusaha melucu, sebagian besar dari mereka percaya dengan kekonyolannya dan hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Kecuali, oh tentu saja, Juugo. Satu lagi orang selain Karin yang sudah Suigetsu kenal hampir separuh usianya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suigetsu menaikan satu alisnya, pura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia tahu Juugo merupakan pribadi yang sangat peka. Tapi saat ini ia tidak ingin memuji kepekaan tersebut karena ia sedang ingin berpikir jernih. Tepatnya, berusaha menata ulang perasaanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

Tapi selain sangat peka, Juugo juga orang yang gigih. Suigetsu hanya bisa mengerang frustasi karenanya. Oh sungguh, Suigetsu pergi ke atap untuk berpikir, bukan direkcoki dengan pertanyaan seperti saat ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh." Akunya. Ia masih berusaha mengelak.

"Bohong. Kau berkelakuan seperti badut yang lepas dari sirkus akhir-akhir ini." Suigetsu hampir yakin itu sebuah pujian dan bukan sarkasme karena cara Juugo mengucapkannya. Tapi kemudian ia mendengus karena sadar bahwa tentu saja itu adalah sarkasme.

"Kalau begitu aku pasti terlihat lucu."

"Tidak. Kau terlihat memuakan, dan konyol."

Tiga buah segitiga siku-siku muncul di dahi Suigetsu. Sudah merupakan kelebihan—atau mungkin kekurangan, bagi Juugo untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun yang dipikirkannya. Dan Suigetsu tahu ia harusnya berterimakasih untuk sebuah kejujuran. Walaupun sangat menyakitkan—ini lebih karena Juugo menggunakan nada yang sangat pas untuk memaksimalkan efek tusukan kalimat tersebut padanya.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan gadis merah itu?" Suigetsu hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Juugo mengatakan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Sederhana. Sudah berbulan-bulan ini kuperhatikan kalian tidak saling menghina. Tepatnya, kau menjauhinya. Bukan salahku untuk melihatnya di beberapa kesempatan menatap kerumunan kita dan memberikan tatapan seolah berharap kau akan pergi ke kamar kecil sendirian untuk disergap." Suigetsu mengernyit di bagian terakhir kalimat tersebut, walau akhirnya mengangguk.

"Yaah, bisa dikatakan kami 'sedikit' bertengkar."

"Sudah jadi kebiasaanmu jika kau mengucapkannya seperti itu, berarti 'sedikit' yang kau maksud adalah kebalikannya." Komen Juugo kalem dan Suigetsu menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya. Haruskah Juugo menjadi pribadi yang begitu peka?

"Yang artinya?"

"Kalian bertengkar—bukan seperti pertengkaran yang biasanya, dan itu serius." Suigetsu tersenyum masam menanggapinya, kemudian ia mengangguk kikuk. Kalau terus begini, Juugo bisa saja menang nominasi sebagai pribadi paling peka sedunia.

"Baiklah. Kau benar, ini memang serius." Akunya. Suigetsu sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa tepatnya yang menyebabkan dirinya dan Karin terjebak situasi konyol seperti ini. Apakah karena Karin mengatakan bahwa Suigetsu bukan temannya? Lalu apa? Kenapa kalau memang begitu kenyataannya?

Ah ya, benar.

Suigetsu _jatuh cinta_ pada Karin.

Seandaikan ia tidak merasakan perasaan rumit ini dan menanggapi pembicaraan berbulan-bulan lalu sebagai seorang _yang hampir_ menyerupai teman yang ingin membantu, ia tidak akan menghindar seperti ini.

Konyol, tapi Suigetsu yakin, ia benar-benar terluka.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan—dan aneh, saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau sukai bahkan tidak menganggapmu temannya, saat ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Menurut Suigetsu, Karin terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu sekarang apa?" Pemuda bermata violet itu menoleh saat Juugo menanyakan itu.

"Entahlah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tapi Suigetsu hanya bisa memberikan pertanyaan sebagai jawaban.

Hening sejenak, pemuda berambut oranye terang dan berbadan kekar itu terdiam cukup lama sambil berpikir. Dan selama itu, Suigetsu hanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Mengenang lagi masa-masa yang sudah ia lewati bersama Karin selama lebih dari satu dekade.

"Bicaralah padanya."

"Apa?"

"Jangan membuatku habis kesabaran dan menenggelamkanmu di kolam depan." Cetus Juugo pelan sambil menatap Suigetsu tidak sabaran.

"Nah, itulah mengapa aku bertanya _apa_ maksudmu?" Suigetsu jadi gemas sendiri mendegarnya.

"Kau bodoh jika mengira aku tidak tahu bahwa kau jatuh cinta setengah mati pada gadis itu." Dan begitu, Suigetsu sukses menganga dalam ketidak percayaan mendengarnya.

"Tsk! Sampai kapan kau mau duduk menganga seperti itu? Aku serius. Bicaralah padanya. Katakan perasaanmu padanya, maka semua masalahmu akan selesai." Suigetsu tahu Juugo serius. Akan aneh jika tiba-tiba pemuda itu bercanda. Meskipun Juugo memang punya selera humor yang cukup aneh—jika tidak mau disebut mengerikan. Tapi tetap saja, itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Tidak semudah itu." Timpal Suigetsu masam sambil mengingat-ngingat seperti apa hubungannya dan Karin selama ini. Tidak pernah ada kata-kata manis—hanya makian, hinaan dan ejekan, tidak pernah ada kode-kode, dan tidak pernah ada petunjuk akan adanya niat baik diantara keduanya.

Jika tiba-tiba ia menyatakan cinta pada Karin, Suigetsu sangsi gadis itu tidak akan terkena serangan jantung dan pingsan di tempat.

"Mudah, jika kau tidak bertingkah pengecut." Suigetsu mengernyit tidak suka. Itu membuatnya sedikit tersinggung. Ya, _sedikit._

Karena pada kenyataannya, ia benar-benar seorang pengecut.

.

Tidak sulit untuk akrab dengan Sakura.

Setidaknya, gadis itu sejalan dengan sarkasme dan _well,_ bicaranya seperti kereta api. Lima belas menit mereka duduk di kelas—Karin mengambil kursi di belakang Sakura, yang mana untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, bukan di pojok belakang ruangan, dan gadis merah muda itu selalu punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan.

Itu adalah percakapan yang seru, dan seperti yang selalu Karin katakan, cerdas. Sakura dengan cepat dapat Karin tangkap adalah sosok yang sangat bersemangat. Tidak seperti dirinya, Sakura mudah bergaul dan memiliki banyak teman. Dia bilang sebagian besar teman-temannya masuk kelas 3-A, kelas unggulan, dan ia terpaksa terdampar di kelas 3-B karena nilainya merosot tajam di bidang pelajaran Kakuzu-sensei, ekonomi. Well, bukan sebuah rahasia bahwa pelajaran ekonomi lebih mirip ranjau untuk semua murid penghuni Konoha High.

"Bukannya aku sangat tidak menghargai kelas ini. Ini adalah kelas terbaik nomor dua. Tapi yaah, tetap saja. Aku kehilangan teman-teman belanjaku. Bukan berarti aku tidak menghargaimu! Oh aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Mengobrol denganmu sungguh menyenangkan! Tapi, ya tetap saja…" Karin tersenyum maklum menanggapinya.

Orang tua Sakura adalah pemilik _Tokyo Medical Centre_. Tidak heran Sakura sangat ahli dalam mata pelajaran Biologi dan Kimia. Sakura juga bilang ia akan melanjutkan sekolah ke _Otto Surgeon Academy_ dan mengambil kelas bedah syaraf nantinya. Itu membuat Karin kagum. Sakura punya misi, sementara dirinya bahkan masih belum tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah lulus nanti.

"Kau sendiri? Ceritakan tentang dirimu Karin." Pinta Sakura dengan antusias. Karin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berdehem pelan.

"Yaah, aku tidak populer. Baik dulu mau pun sekarang," Karin menatap Sakura malu-malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bercerita tentang dirinya kepada seseorang. Dan lagi, apa yang harus dia ceritakan? Karin rasa kisah hidupnya terlalu membosankan untuk dibagi.

"Dan aku juga tidak pandai bergaul. Oleh karenanya aku tidak memiliki satu pun teman hingga hari ini," Sambungnya.

"Oh sungguh? Maaf aku menyela, tapi benarkah? Tidak memiliki teman? Satupun?" Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya setelah menyela ceritanya. Dan itu, entah bagaimana, merupakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak terdengar begitu merendahhkan.

"Ya, aneh bukan? Tapi," Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di benak Karin, lalu kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak. Aku punya seorang teman." Dengan cepat ia pun mengoreksi ucapannya. Entah hanya bayangan Karin saja atau memang Sakura kini tengah tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Oh, ceritakan tentangnya."

"Sebenarnya, kami tidak bisa disebut teman. Kami tidak pernah membahasnya. Dan daripada duduk mengobrol sepertimu dan aku saat ini, kami lebih sering melempar ejekan dan hinaan. Well, kami bisa dikatakan bertengkar setiap hari." Karin tersenyum tanpa sadar di bagian terakhir.

"Ooh, itu manis sekali. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Tapi, 'teman'mu, katakan, dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Sakura dengan binar antusias di matanya. Senyum jail masih menggantung disudut-sudut bibirnya yang penuh.

"Laki-laki." Karin menjawab pelan. Hampir serupa bisikan, tapi lebih keras. Dan Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan sebagai reaksinya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak jatuh cinta dengannya? Kurasa kalian manis sekali." Desahnya penuh damba. Dan seketika Karin mematung di tempat duduknya.

 _Cinta_

Sesuatu di perut Karin terasa tergelitik. Dan ia menatap Sakura dengan sedikit terbelalak. Menyadari ekspresi Karin, Sakura segera berdehem pelan dan menunduk malu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang." Gumamnya. Tapi Karin hanya menggeleng pelan.

 _Cinta_

Itu baru terpikir olehnya. Dan setiap memikirkan itu—dia jatuh cinta pada, oh ya Tuhan! Suigetsu, jantungnya serasa jungkir balik di rongga dadanya. Bukan perasaan jungkir balik seperti yang terakhir kali ia rasakan saat Suigetsu meninggalkannya setelah mereka bertengkar. Ini, perasaan jungkir balik yang menyenangkan. Aneh. Rasanya nyaris _magis._

Tidak, tidak.

Ini tidak benar, batinya gusar.

Tapi pipinya terasa panas, dan ia kemudian terpaksa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya dari pengelihatan Sakura.

Tak lama setelah topik itu berhasil Karin kesampingkan, mereka kembali mengobrol, kali ini mengenai topik-topik seputar sekolah dan gosip-gosip terkini. Karin bukan penggosip, tapi Sakura membawakan materi gosip itu dengan sangat baik—gadis pink itu tidak pernah mengomentari orang-orang yang mereka bicarakan, tapi masalahnya lah yang menjadi fokus utama permbicaraannya mereka.

Mereka terus sibuk mengobrol dan sesekali tergelak. Hingga kemudian Ibiki-sensei masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai wali kelas mereka untuk kedepannya. Ya Tuhan, hidup Karin rupanya sudah dijauhi oleh keberuntungan.

.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak ia menempati kelas 3-B dan mulai berteman baik dengan Sakura. Gadis itu— _well,_ sudah bisa ditebak, merupakan gadis ceria yang sangat aktif. Beberapa kali ia bahkan mengajak, coret, menyeret Karin ke kelas 3-A dan mengenalkannya dengan teman-temannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sewarna mentega, yang diakui Sakura sudah saling mengenal dengannya saat mereka masih sama-sama mengenakan popok, dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis berkulit pucat yang senang tersenyum aneh.

Karin gugup. Tapi kenyataannya mereka orang-orang yang menyenangkan. Dan sedikitnya, Karin nyaman mengobrol dengan mereka, walau tidak senyaman saat ia mengobrol dengan Sakura.

Tapi meski pun kehidupan sosialnya sudah semakin membaik, sesuatu masih terasa kosong dalam hidupnya.

Suigetsu

Sudah hampir empat bulan mereka tidak bertegur sapa. Suigetsu tidak pernah lagi berangkat sekolah di jam yang sama dengannya. Ditambah sekarang kelasnya berbeda, Karin jadi tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Dan Karin—oh sial, benci kenyataan itu. Bahwa ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan Suigetsu lagi.

Bukan berarti ia benar-benar mencintai, baiklah, _menyukai_ pemuda itu. Karin tidak tahu. Tepatnya, terlalu pengecut untuk mencari tahu.

Jika mau Karin bisa saja sekarang juga melesat ke kelas Suigetsu, kelas 3-D, menarik pemuda itu keluar dan menumpahkan semua yang ingin ia katakan empat bulan belakangan ini. Dan yang terpenting, menyampaikan permintaan maafnya dan mengaku bahwa ia menyesal. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya.

Karin menghela nafas pelan di dalam salah satu bilik toilet wanita.

Ini menggelikan. Karin butuh waktu ekstra untuk menuntaskan ritual kecilnya hanya karena melamunkan pemuda yang bahkan tidak berpikir untuk mencarinya terlebih dahulu. Menggelikan, dan masuk akal disaat yang bersamaan.

Benar juga, kenapa hingga saat ini Suigetsu tidak juga mencarinya? Aneh.

Karin meruntuk, memikirkan hal tersebut ternyata menyeret sebuah perasaan asing ke dalam hatinya.

Kesedihan.

Dan demi apapun juga, selama tujuh belas tahun ini ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan perasaan konyol itu.

Frustasi dan kesal mungkin. Tapi tidak dengan kesedihan. Perasaan itu terlalu janggal untuknya, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kyaa, kau punya edisi majalah terbaru bulan ini?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau ketinggalan membaca High's Gossip?!"

"Hahaha, katakan padaku ada gosip-gosip macam minggu ini? Adakah yang cukup menghibur?"

"Hei apakah kau tahu, hubungan ketua cheers Shion Kato dan Aburame-sensei masuk _hot news_!"

"Oh! benarkah? Ku kira…"

Karin mengernyit dari posisinya yang masih duduk di atas kloset dalam biliknya, benar-benar sangat tidak elegan. Sepertinya segerombolan mahasiswi penggosip baru saja tiba di kamar mandi para gadis. Dan Karin lebih memilih bertahan di biliknya sambil menunggu mereka pergi dari pada keluar melewati mereka. Ia selalu tidak tahan menjadi objek perhatian. Apalagi objek perhatian para penggosip.

"Oh dan jangan lupa, Tayuya-senpai juga masuk kolom gosip!"

"Hee? Senpai yang memenangkan proyek Biokimia itu?"

"Ya, ya! Kau tahu senpai yang sangat disegani di klub literatur itu, dikabarkan sedang menjalin hubungan asmara sembunyi-sembunyi!"

"Ah bohong!"

"Eh, benar. Katanya 'Seorang pemuda misterius berambut perak'."

"Aku kira itu Hozuki-senpai."

"Aah, kau sok tahu Eri!"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku dengar mereka memang sudah resmi pacaran beberapa bulan terakhir."

Well itu adalah gosip yang kejam, sekali pun untuk ukuran sebuah gosip.

Baiklah, gosip mengenai Shion-san—salah satu primadona sekolah, yang dikatakan menjalin hubungan 'terlarang' dengan Aburame-sensei yang pendiam dan misterius memang lebih kejam.

Tapi gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Suigetsu dan Tayuya berpacaran jauh lebih kejam untuk kesehatan jantung Karin. Sesuatu serasa terlepas dan terjun bebas dari tubuhnya mendengar celotehan gadis-gadis tersebut—Karin sungguh-sungguh berharap itu bukan benar-benar jantungnya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Tayuya memang tidak terlalu ramah pada Karin. Itukah alasannya? Karena Tayuya menyukai Suigetsu dan berpikir Karin adalah pengganggu?

Dan Karin semakin tidak tahan lagi berlama-lama di bilik tersebut—selain karena pengap dan aroma menyengt amoniak, gosip gadis-gadis yang diperkirakan merupakan _kohai_ -nya itu, semakin menjadi. Dan Karin tidak siap mendengar gosip apapun itu tentang Suigetsu lebih jauh lagi.

Karin tidak peduli apakah saat keluar dari bilik itu dan berlari seperti orang bodoh keluar dari toilet akan membuat gadis-gadis itu berhenti bergosip dan menatap kepergiannya yang sangat dramatis. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah _menjauh._ Sejauh mungkin, meninggalkan benaknya mengenai gosip-gosip itu jauh di belakang tubuhnya.

Ia berderap di koridor dengan perut yang terasa jungkir balik—lucu bagaimana terkadang sensasi itu terasa menyenangkan, kemudian menyedihkan.

Dan saat itulah, mimpi buruk sebenarnya menghampirinya.

Itu Suigetsu yang ia kenal. Masih bertampang seperti kira-kira tiga bulan lalu saat Karin terakhir kali melihatnya.

Di sampingnya ada Tayuya. Idola klub literatur. Gadis yang menarik dengan rambut merah fuschia sepunggung yang halus—tidak seperti rambut Karin yang susah diatur.

Mereka sama-sama membawa tumpukan dokumen di tangan mereka. Bercakap-cakap sambil berjalan beriringan di lorong yang lenggang.

Dan mereka tertawa bersama, entah karena apa.

Tayuya tertawa.

Suigetsu tertawa.

 _Suigetsu, tertawa_

Dan saat itu Karin tahu, ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

 **Spiral Monochrome _Fin_**

 ** _._**

Thank you for reading.

Sign,

 _Lin._


End file.
